


Don't leave me alone

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2018 One-shots [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spanish GP 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian needs Kimi. Kimi doesn't need Seb.





	Don't leave me alone

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the video from the fan forum where Sebastian tells Kimi not to leave him alone.

“Don’t leave me alone.”

It’s said in an amused tone and a grin, but Kimi can hear the waver in his voice. He’s known him long enough to spot it.

It’s been happening more and more often recently. Sebastian reminding him how good they are together and what they’ve accomplished in their time as teammates. But Kimi recognizes the words as desperation. Sebastian needs him. But the thing is Kimi doesn’t need him. Not like Sebastian does.

He loves Sebastian. Of course he does. But he has to face facts. It’s time for him to go. He’s getting on now and he wants to do other things with his life. He’s tired of the travel. Tired of the media and the pressure day in day out.

He wants to be able to get up in the morning and do what he wants to do. Swim in the lake, ride his motorcross bike at his track, wake up in the afternoon and laze in the sauna. It doesn’t mean he has to give up Sebastian.

He knows it won’t be the end of them if he retires, but Sebastian seems to think so. Like Kimi would ever give up the best thing that has ever happened to him. He’s told Sebastian so, but had the German listened? No.

And now with those quiet words Kimi feels his heart clench again. He knows he’s not going to be in F1 next year and he knows Sebastian knows, but this denial from Sebastian hurts. Sebastian needed to realise he couldn’t keep Kimi here forever. No matter how much he may want to.

For now though, Kimi just gives him a small smile. He couldn’t promise not to leave him, not in an F1 sense, but he’d never leave him alone entirely. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
